Light, the Opposite of Shadow
by Luigi the Sith
Summary: Your name is Light. You are the Ultimate Guardian. You were created by GUN. This is all you know.
1. Goodbye Forever, Shadow the Hedgehog

This story was written by me on my old account. I am reviving it so I can finish it.

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

_**Chapter One: Goodbye Forever…Shadow the Hedgehog**_

Shadow stared at the blue planet out the window of the ARK.

"It's finally time to put my past behind me." he said to himself. He looked at the picture of Prof. Gerald and Maria. "Goodbye forever…" Shadow said. "…Shadow the Hedgehog." He walked towards the door. He wondered what he would do now. He knew who he was.

"_I am Shadow the Hedgehog." _he had said. _"Created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik to DESTROY Black Doom. This is WHO I AM!" _

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow now said. "The destroyer of Black Doom and thrice the savior of the earth. The Ultimate Life-form, with his destiny fulfilled. _This_ is who I am."

"_Who you _were_!" _a voice echoed through the room. _"Now that you have defeated_ _Black Doom, you no longer have purpose. And without purpose, we would not exist." _Shadow knew this. It is purpose that defines us, and he had none. Shadow fulfilled his purpose, only for it to disappear.

"Then what should I do now?" Shadow asked the voice. "If I have no purpose then…"

"_You…shall die. Here, and now." _the voice answered.

"What the-" Shadow tried to say. He saw a dark, familiar figure in front of him, and then he saw nothing.

_

* * *

Meanwhile… _

In GUN headquarters, the military, under the president's guidance, was creating their answer to Shadow: Project LIGHT. Where Shadow was created to destroy the world, Project LIGHT was created to save it. LIGHT, the opposite of Shadow.

"Mr. President, sir." The president turned around. The Commander had just arrived.

"Commander." the president said. "You're late."

"I was…held up." the Commander said. "I have no excuse." The two watched as the final stages to Project LIGHT were completed.

"_We are ready to activate him." _a haz-mat engineer told them.

"Go ahead." the president replied. He watched through the glass. The haz-mat engineer pulled the switch, bringing Light to life. The door behind the Commander and the president opened.

"_You called me?" _a robotic voice asked. This was Mecha-Shadow V.1.0, HUNTER. Hunter was the first robot in the Mecha-Shadow series, created by GUN shortly after Shadow supposedly 'died' after the ARK was stopped from colliding with the earth. Along with Hunter, were the other two Mecha-Shadows, Destroyer and Eliminator. With each Mecha-Shadow, there was more technology put in. The original Metal Sonic, created by Dr. Eggman, was only built to process orders. Metal Sonic 2, AKA Mecha-Sonic, was created with the ability to think for himself, which led to his betrayal. Shortly after the betrayal of Mecha-Shadow version 1.0, HUNTER, was finished. Hunter had the ability to think for himself, and that was it. Hunter was, although, equipped with a rocket launcher, as well as all Mecha-Shadows after him. Hunter was the green Mecha-Shadow. Then came the Gizoid incident, or Sonic Battle to you HUMANS. During the Gizoid incident, Shadow was captured by GUN, temporarily restoring his memory. During this time that Shadow was captured, GUN took a DNA sample, which led to the creation of Mecha-Shadow version 2, DESTROYER. Destroyer, unlike Hunter, had the ability to use the jets on his feet to hover. Destroyer was the blue Mecha-Shadow. Then came the Gemerl attack, or Sonic Advance 3, to you humans.. Gemerl, modeled after the gizoid, gave GUN the need to create the third and final Mecha-Shadow. Mecha-Shadow version 3, ELIMINATOR. With Eliminator complete just a week before the Fire in the Sky Festival (Shadow the Hedgehog).

"Ah, Hunter." the president said. "You see that organism down there?"

Hunter stepped up to the glass. "Shadow?" he asked.

"Not exactly." the Commander replied. "That is Project LIGHT. We created him using the fragment of Shadow's DNA that we acquired during the Gizoid incident."

"_What does he have to do with me?" _Hunter asked.

"You are to train him." the president answered. This made Hunter uneasy. Training wasn't really his forte. But it was a direct order, so he had to follow it.

"_He is awakening." _the haz-mat engineer said the intercom. On the other side of the glass, the capsule opened. Inside, was Project LIGHT. He was identical to Shadow, except for where Shadow was red, Light was orange. _"Light, can you hear me?"_

* * *

"…_all those people on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy." _This is what it is like to be Project LIGHT right now. This phrase echoes through your mind. It is all that you know. You don't know where you are, who you are, or who created you. All you know is this phrase, your duty, and your name. 

Light.

Your name is Light. Your duty is to protect to the world. This is all you know. You are lying in a capsule. The glass in front of you lifts.

_Light, can you hear me? _

You can. You answer the voice.

"Yes." You hear voices. Something about 'success.' This is what it is like to be Project LIGHT right now.

* * *

"Success." the president said. He turned to Hunter. "Hunter, listen carefully." he said. "Since Shadow is missing, Light must know nothing of him. He can't even know that he is modeled after Shadow." 

"_I understand."_ Hunter answered. He looked at Light. _'With Shadow missing, Light is sort of a replacement.' _he thought. _'…Shadow may never be found…(sigh) Goodbye forever…Shadow the Hedgehog.'_

_

* * *

Meanwhile… _

"So…" the doctor said. "Light, the Opposite of Shadow…maybe I can use this to my advantage." Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally as he thought up a scheme to trick Light into helping him build the Eggman Empire.

_to be continued._


	2. Aboard the ARK

Author's Note: This plot took forever to work through.

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Two: Aboard the Ark…_**

It had been a whole week since Light was created. As Light learned more and more about the world, it became harder and harder to keep Shadow a secret from Light. Light knew that they were keeping secrets. He wanted to figure out what.

"Hunter." Light called out.

"_Yes?"_ Hunter replied. Light seemed different. He seemed troubled about something.

"GUN is keeping something a secret from me." Light said. "I want to know what." Hunter didn't know how to reply. He was given direct orders to never tell Light about Shadow. Hunter needed to think of something. Fast.

"…_N-No." _he said. _"I-I am unsure what you mean." _Light wouldn't buy it. Hunter knew of whatever GUN was keeping secret.

"Hunter-" he tried to say. Hunter cut him off.

"Light, GUN isn't keeping anything secret." he said. "You can be sure of that." Hunter walked away. Light knew that was a lie. EVERY top-secret organization keeps SOMETHING secret. That's kinda why they're top-secret.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Shadow woke up. He didn't know where he was, or how long he had been there. All he remembered was being captured on the ARK.

"Awake, Shadow?" a voice asked. Shadow looked at the shadowy figure in front of him.

"YOU!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes, me." the figure said. He hit a switched. "Me, me, me." Shadow felt a sharp pain. He fell unconscious.

_That night aboard the ARK…_

The teleporter put Light in the ARK's docking bay. Light had questions, and he was determined to get answers.

"Of all the DAMN places for the teleporter to put me!" Light yelled aloud. He swore. It took him an hour, but he finally reached the control room.

"_HALT." _a robotic voice called out. Light spun around. It was a guard robot. _"Identify yourself and mission." _Light swore again. He _hated _the guard robots.

"I am Project LIGHT." he said. "I have been…sent here to obtain data on a GUN assignment." Light worried that the robot wouldn't believe the story.

There was a quick pause, and the robot said _"Accepted." _

'_I dodged a bullet there…' _Light thought. He walked up to the console. He didn't know what to do. He was never taught to use computers. He randomly typed in "GUN files," and about thirty pages of folders popped up. _'…this could take a while…' _Light thought. He searched through the files, finding stuff about the Eclipse Cannon, Chaos Emeralds, the Mecha-Shadow series, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Then, he found a file called "Shadow the Hedgehog." _'Shadow…the Hedgehog?' _he thought. _'I've heard that somewhere before…' _He opened the folder. It had about 20 documents. Light swore again. He _hated _reading. He opened the first document.

**SPACE COLONY ARK**

Now, Light was confused about this. Why were documents about the ARK in this "Shadow's" folder? He skimmed through it.

…Prof. Gerald Robotnik…ultimate life-form…Project SHADOW?

'_Project SHADOW?' _Light thought. _'That sounds like my name…'_

…ARK shut down…GUN…attack? …Maria? Who's Maria?

Light remembered the voices in his head.

"_Give them a chance to be happy."_

"_Maria!"_

"_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

"This name…" Light began. "Shadow the Hedgehog…who is he?"

"_He is the Ultimate Life Form." _the guard robot answered. _"You are modeled after him."_

"I…" _am modeled after him? _Light tried to say.

"_Shadow the Hedgehog, created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik and the evil known as Black Doom. Shadow was actually created to destroy the Earth." _Light now realized who he was. Light, the opposite of Shadow. Shadow was created to destroy the world. Light was created to save it.

"Where is Shadow now?" Light asked.

"_\DATA CLASSIFIED/__"_ the guard robot warned. _"LEVEL ONE CLEARANCE REQUIRED." _Light got angry.

"Stupid machine!" he yelled. "Tell me!"

"_COMBAT MODE INITIATED!" _the guard robot yelled.

"Crap…" Light muttered. Light hadn't finished his combat training, and guard robots were designed to show no mercy. Light ran. He just ran. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. All he knew at that point was running. …then he hit a wall. The robot had reinforcements. Light swore again. He was about to die. Then, out of nowhere, laser blasts struck the guard robots. The robots fell over and deactivated. A figure walked over to Light. "Who are you?"

"My name…" the figure began. "…is Dr. Eggman."

_to be continued…_


	3. A Genius at Heart

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Three: …A Genius at Heart_**

"Dr.…Eggman?" Light repeated. "I've never heard of you before."

"I'm surprised about that." the large man said. "I've heard you're searching for answers about GUN." The doctor started to walk down the hall. Light followed him.

"What do you know about GUN?" Light asked.

"I know that for one thing, they're plotting to destroy the earth." Eggman answered. Light was shocked.

"The Guardian Units of Nations are plotting to destroy the earth?" he repeated. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me." Eggman said. He took out a few pages of papers. "Maybe you'll believe these documents." Eggman handed the papers to Light. They said things about using the chaos emeralds to power the eclipse cannon. Light couldn't believe it.

"GUN…" he said. "The eclipse cannon…the chaos emeralds…This is unbelievable!"

"But it's true." Eggman told him. "This proves that GUN wants to use the emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon. You need to stop them." Light just stood there for a minute.

Then he said "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good." Eggman said. "Now, Light, go to the GUN Main HQ. Find the two chaos emeralds, and destroy the main generator. Kill anyone who gets in your way."

"Yes, doctor." Light replied. He went to the hangar, and returned to Earth.

_Meanwhile…_

Shadow slammed the switch to open the door. He needed to make sure that no one was there first. He looked ahead. Nothing. He continued forward. He asked himself questions. Questions he didn't have answers to.

"Did you here about that new gun they're making?" Shadow heard. Someone was coming. He dashed into the shadows as they walked by. There were three guards. When they passed, Shadow snuck up behind one and karate-chopped his neck. The other two guards saw him and loaded their weapons. Shadow grabbed the gun of the guard he knocked out and shot the guns out of the other guards' hands. Shadow glowed blue.

"Chaos…" he began. He jumped in the air. "CONTROL!" He blasted forward at a speed that would make light jealous. (NOTE: When I say "light", I mean light as in the stuff that allows you to see and that your computer monitor is giving off at this moment) When he landed, he heard an alarm going off. He swore.

_Meanwhile at GUN HQ…_

"Commander!" the computer operator called out. "We have an unidentified craft approaching!"

"What?" the Commander said. "Send Hunter to investigate."

"Yes sir." the operator replied. He opened a comm. link to Hunter. "Hunter, do you read?"

"_Well, I have read a couple nice books recently." _Hunter joked.

_In the hangar…_

Hunter looked around at the many crafts in the hangar. His internal comm. link activated.

_Hunter, do you read?_

It was one of the computer operators from the control room.

"_Well, I have read a couple nice books recently." _Hunter joked.

_This is no time for jokes, Hunter! We have an unidentified craft approaching! We need you to investigate it._

_"Why now?" _Hunter asked.

_JUST DO IT!_

_"Alright, alright!" _Hunter said. _"I'll check it out." _The comm. link closed. The craft entered the hangar. The docking ramp opened. A dark figure walked out holding a gun. _"Shadow?"_

_to be continued…_


	4. Betrayal

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Four: Betrayal_**

The figure in front of Hunter laughed.

"No." the figure said. "I'm not Shadow. Not exactly." Light walked forward off the ramp. "Surprised to see me?"

"_No." _Hunter answered.

"I didn't think you would be." Light told him.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room… _

"Light?" the Commander yelled.

"Whoever it his, he's doesn't have any GUN Transmitting-Beacon." a computer operator told the Commander.

_

* * *

In the hangar… _

"Do you know why I'm here?" Light asked.

"_No." _Hunter replied. Light looked around. He spotted a security camera, and pulled out a yellow jewel.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled. The security cameras were struck with red energy spears. Hunter watched what happened.

"_Light, what are you doing?" _Hunter yelled.

"Hunter, I saw documents that GUN has been keeping." Light replied. "They're doing something with the Eclipse Cannon." Light put one hand behind his back.

"_Light, all they're doing is-" finding a way to deactivate it. _is what Hunter _wanted _to say._ "Who showed you those records?"_

"HUNTER!" Light yelled. "THEY'RE PLANNING ON USING IT! Isn't it obvious? The Chaos Emeralds? They're collecting them to use the cannon!"

"_How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?" _Hunter asked in an aggressive tone.

"Hunter!" Light said. "I'm going to stop GUN! I was created to save the world, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"_Listen to yourself, Light!" _Hunter called out. _"Listen to what you're saying! GUN is the-"_

"The Guardian Units of Nations." Light finished. "I'm tired of that crap. I'm going to stop GUN. And I won't let _you _get in my way."

"_So be it, Light." _Hunter surrendered. He surrendered in the way that he was trying to stop Light without having to hurt him. He and Light were friends. He initiated his combat mode. His left arm turned into a rocket launcher. A large crosshair appeared on Light. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Light threw a ball of energy at Hunter, and another conflict had started.

_

* * *

Meanwhile… _

"…CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. He flew forward, through another area. When he landed, even more guards were waiting for him. "I just can't get a DAMN break!"

_

* * *

Meanwhile at GUN Fortress… _

"General, we've just received word from HQ!" a soldier reported. "Project LIGHT has gone berserk!"

"What?" the general exclaimed. "That's…That's impossible! Open a comm. link to the commander!"

"Yes sir." a computer operator replied. The screen came up, but there was nothing but static.

"What's this!" the general yelled.

"We've lost all communications with them. Something's going on up there!"

_

* * *

Meanwhile at GUN Main HQ… _

Hunter fired a missile at Light, which missed. The resulting explosion sent him off the platform. He grabbed the ledge. He looked below him. There was a pool of electronic energy. Falling in would be deadly. Hunter walked over to him.

"_Hahahaha." _Hunter laughed. _"You should not have betrayed us."_

"Aw, crap…" Light said, looking down. "Talk about a cliffhanger…"

_to be continued…_


	5. Apocolypse

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

Author's note: People have been complaining about my constant cliffhangers. Too bad! I'm evil that way!

**_Chapter Five: Apocalypse_**

Light looked again at his soon-to-be fate. He needed to think fast if he wanted to survive. Then he remembered the Chaos Emerald he had!

"Chaos…CONTROL!" he yelled. He warped back onto the platform. Hunter was no confused.

"_Um…considering you don't have pockets…" _Hunter began. _"Just _where _were you keeping that Chaos Emerald?" _Light shrugged.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where you get all that ammo for your gun." Light answered.

"_Never mind. I don't wanna know." _Hunter replied.

"Thought so." Light said.

**H U N T E R**

Light grabbed a machine gun and started firing. The blasts all hit Hunter, and he fell to the ground. Hunter had one chance. He aimed at the ceiling above Light. He fired three missiles. Two hit the exact spot he needed. The ceiling tile broke off and fell towards Light. Light's eyes turned red. "Chaos…" he began. Hunter swore. "BLAST!" The power of the Chaos Emerald amplified the blast ten-fold.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Shadow grabbed the gun. He aimed at the soldier around the next corner. He was about to pull the trigger, when he stopped. He sensed something. Something was happening. There was a loud banging noise. Shadow turned around. There was a large robot-like machine in front of him. Another one came from behind him. He was surrounded.

_

* * *

At GUN HQ control room…_

"Commander! We've lost all contact with Hunter, and we can't contact the Fortress!" a soldier reported. "We have to evacuate!"

"Evacuate?" the Commander repeated angrily. "We can't just run! Protect the core room at all costs! Mobilize DIABLON!"

"But sir, we can't!" the soldier said. "DIABLON was in the hangar! We can't reach it without going through Light!" There was an explosion, and Light jumped through the hole in the wall. He fired at all the computers.

"Chaos…" Light began.

"Everyone run!" the Commander yelled.

"BLAST!"

_

* * *

Meanwhile at GUN Fortress…_

"General!" a soldier yelled as he ran in. "HQ has been destroyed by Project: LIGHT! And he's coming this way, now!"

"What?" the General exclaimed. "…deploy Destroyer and take him down!"

* * *

This is what it's like to be Project: LIGHT right now. You have destroyed the main HQ of the greatest military power on Earth. You have done this all because one man told you the truth. You are Light. You have a mission to destroy GUN. You are modeled after the ultimate life-form. This is all you know.

* * *

Mecha-Shadow version 2: DESTROYER. He has been sent out to kill the renegade Project: LIGHT. Destroyer has never lost a battle before. Light is doomed.

_to be continued..._


	6. General Cody

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Six: General Cody_**

Shadow swore. He had no chance of escape. He fired his gun, and missed. He hit the security camera. His eyes turned red.

"Chaos…" he began. The men in the mechs were confused. They had no idea what would come next. "BLAST!" The Chaos Blast took out the mechs. Shadow continued on. He saw a large robot similar to Diablon in front of him.

"_You!" _the pilot yelled. "_You've escaped us for the last time!"_

"Who are you?" Shadow questioned.

"_I was the one who ordered the attack on the ARK, 50 years ago!" _the pilot answered. _"I was the one who brought you here! I brought you here to die!"_

"You…" Shadow said. "YOU'RE the one responsible for Maria's death!" Shadow was now very furious. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"_I am General Cody. I was the greatest military mind in the whole world! I was at the top! I had every weapon on Earth under my control. Then, I heard three words that almost made me lose all my power: the ultimate life-form. Then I learned of everything that insane scientist was doing up there! He had re-created the ancient Gizoid, and created a weapon that could destroy an entire planet. If anyone else learned anything about those weapons up there, I would lose my power! I had to do something. My only option was to send troops up there. I had to kill you and the Gizoid, and imprison everyone who knew about you! Then I had to disguise the ARK as a common asteroid. With that done, I would continue to be the most powerful man on the planet! But then word got out that _I _sent men up there with authorization AND orders to kill innocent people! I lost all of my power anyway! Then, when I thought I would never regain my power, several weeks ago, I came in contact with someone who would help me regain my power!"_

"And who was this?" Shadow asked, already knowing.

"_Black Doom!" _Cody answered. _"Black Doom gave me my power back! He gave me armies! And soon, the world will be mine!" _By now, the Ultima-Diablon was glowing red. _"Anti-Particle Charge Complete! This beam will rip you to pieces!" _He typed on his keyboard. 'Anti-Particle Cannon' He hit the return key. _"Anti-Particle Cannon: FIRE!" _Shadow turned around. He was five meters from the door. The door was just out of range of the cannon. He started running, but the blast door slammed shut. Shadow had no way out. Shadow watched the beam thrust at him. But he wasn't destroyed. He was thrown back into the wall.

"I…I'm alive?" Shadow asked himself. He grasped his hands over his eyes. They burned like white fire.

"_What the hell happened?" _Cody exclaimed. _"Your molecules should have been ripped into a thousand pieces!" _Shadow stood up. He kept his eyes tightly closed.

"I guess not." Shadow managed to say. "Now then, time to pay for what you did 50 years ago." He opened his eyes.

"_WHAT THE-?" _Cody yelled after seeing Shadow's eyes. They were completely solid yellow, every bit of them. _"This…THIS IS IMPOSSBLE!"_

_

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the ARK…_

"_Doctor, I've obtained three Chaos emeralds." _Light reported. _"I now have four." _

"Muahahaha! Very good, Light!" Eggman laughed. "There are two emeralds in the GUN fortress where you were created. Go there, now!"

"_Yes, Doctor. Light out." _The comm. link ended. Eggman laughed evilly.

"I can't believe this was so easy!" he exclaimed. "I trick Light, and he brings me the emeralds, AND gets rid of GUN for me! Nothing can go wrong!"

_to be continued…_


	7. Mecha Shadow 2: DESTROYER

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

Author's Note: The entire Destroyer battle takes place in an actual multi-player stage, and actually happened between me and my sister.

**_Chapter Seven: Mecha-Shadow 2: DESTROYER_**

_GUN Fortress_

Light ran across the walkway. There were no guards. Getting the next two emeralds was going to be easy. Then he stopped.

"_Welcome, Ultimate Guardian." _a robotic voice said to him. It was Mecha-Shadow version 2: DESTROYER. _I trust you are looking for these?" _He held up the Chaos Emeralds.

"Hand them over!" Light ordered. Destroyer laughed.

"_Who do you think you are to give _me _orders?" _The lights that held his visual receptors turned green and got brighter. His right arm turned into a weapon, just like Hunter's. _"I've heard about you, Light! You were created as the Ultimate Guardian who would protect the Earth. Now you're ensuring it's destruction. The Guardian Units of Nations are keeping the Chaos Emeralds away from evil, not using them _for _evil!" _

"Then explain what I saw!" Light ordered, grabbing a rifle off of the ground.

"_I don't have to!" you worthless kalistoth! _he wanted to say. Kalistoth is an insult in a droid language. He aimed at Light and fired his machine gun-arm he had. Light jumped out of the way and fired a couple rifle shots at Destroyer.

**D E S T R O Y E R**

Light fired a few more shots, turned around, and ran. He took out every GUN soldier in his way. Destroyer tried to keep up, but couldn't. Light ran into the garage and jumped into the turret-mech. He went over to the secondary hallway, where a large tank turret was lying in the cage. Light fired at the GUN soldiers, and the cage opened.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Shadow thrust forward at the Ultima-Diablon. He struck it, and went straight through it.

"_NO!" _Cody yelled. _"The Ultima-Diablon CAN'T LOSE! Cody to control room! Cody to control-AAAHH!" _Shadow walked up to the ruins of the Ultima-Diablon. He found…

_

* * *

GUN Fortress_

Eliminator waited for Light to return. When he did, Light was in the turret-mech.

"_Do you really think that thing can stop me?" _Destroyer asked. He fired at one of the legs on the mech. The leg fell apart, and the mech fell to the ground. _"Give up, Light! You can't defeat me!" _He aimed right at Light's head. _"One good shot should take you out for good…" _He was about to fire, when a tank turret was suddenly aimed at him. _"What-where did you find this?" _

"The cage in the garage's outer hallway." Light answered.

"_Oh no…" _Destroyer said. Then he laughed. _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you REALLY think that _I _can be destroyed? I am the greatest in the Mecha-Shadow Series! I AM UNBEATABLE!"_

"We'll see about that!" Light yelled. He fired. Destroyer was knocked over the electo-magnetic pool. Light started to walk away. "I guess he was wrong." Then he jumped to the side. He had almost been hit by a machine gun bullet. Destroyer was still alive. He was using the jets on his feet to hover over the pool, and fire at Light. Light shot at Destroyer again. He fell, and hovered still, but lower. Light tried again. The same outcome. He had one shot left. He jumped of the edge and struck Destroyer with his homing attack. He fired, knocking himself backwards, and Destroyer into the electro-magnetic pool. Light homing attacked back onto the walkway. He picked the Chaos Emeralds off of the ground. "This makes six Chaos Emeralds." His communicator started ringing.

"_Very good, Light!" _Eggman told him. _"The last Chaos Emerald is in the GUN safe zone near Ground Zero. It is where everyone in Central City evacuated when the Eclipse Cannon struck. You must go there, and the world will be forever safe from GUN!" _

"Very well, doctor." He closed the comm. link.

_

* * *

GUN Safe Zone_

There was only one Mecha-Shadow left. Mecha-Shadow version 3: ELIMINATOR. Eliminator was the most ruthless robot in the Mecha-Shadow series. Light stood no chance.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Shadow knocked out the pilot of the ship and started driving it on his own. He had to get to the GUN safe zone before anything happened there.

_to be continued…_


	8. Elimination Round

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Eight: Elimination Round_**

_Unknown_

Light snuck in through the volcanic chambers under the safe zone.

'_Only one emerald left.' _Light thought. _'Then I will have saved the world.'_

"**_You have done well to make it this far, Project: LIGHT." _**a voice boomed. **_"But your quest ends here." _**The final Mecha-Shadow dropped from the ceiling. _"My name is Eliminator. I am the strongest mecha-shadow yet. It's time to begin the Elimination Round!" _Eliminator fired his machine gun-arm at Light ruthlessly.

**E L I M I N A T O R**

Light jumped behind a large shut-down machine. He had no chance. No gun, no sword, no hope. Eliminator appeared in front of him, glowing yellow. Light dashed across the surface and slammed into a box. There was a gun! He aimed at Eliminator's head and fired.

That didn't work well.

The bullet stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground. Light tried again. The same thing happened. Again and again and again. He ran out of ammo. He _threw _the gun at Eliminator. It hit the machine. Eliminator was glowing orange. Light ran. He had to do something. Then he saw a weapon he could use. He tried to pull a pole out of the ground. It wouldn't come out. Then, he saw a box. Written on the box, was "Poles: Good for wacking. He grabbed a pole out of the ground and thrust at Eliminator. Missed. He hit the machine, which was now steaming. This was bad. Very, very bad. Eliminator was glowing red.

"_Charge complete." _he said. _"Your reign of terror is over!" _Light ran. Fast. _"Anti-particle cannon: FIRE!"_

_

* * *

Gunship _

Shadow felt a disturbance. Something he hadn't felt since he battled Cody. He felt Doom power being awakened.

_

* * *

GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber A _

Light was alive. His right eye burned.

"_Get up, traitor." _Eliminator said to him. Light stayed on the ground. _"GET UP!" _Light struggled to his feet. He opened his eyes. Eliminator got furious. _"You…" _he said. _"Your eye is yellow. You have the Doom power…"_

"The…Doom power?" Light repeated.

"_Yes." _Eliminator replied. _"The Doom power. It is very powerful. And you have it." _He fired at Light. Light jumped out of the way. _"But you'll never get the chance to use it!" _They continued fighting. Light jumped on a Black Arms hover disc thing. He tried again to fire at Eliminator. He missed again. It hit the machine. An alarm sounded. The machine shook violently. "_Visb!" _Eliminator swore in a droid language. The lava level rose. Light rode over the lava, towards the passageway further into the base. Eliminator followed using jets. NOW Light was angry.

"**Doom…**" Light began.

"_OH JXAK!" _Eliminator swore in the droid language.

"…**Lightning!**" Lightning struck around the chamber, some hit Eliminator. The last one struck the robot, and he short-circuited. Light did it. The last Mecha-Shadow was dead.

_GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber B_

"Now, nothing can stand in my way!" Light exclaimed. "All of the Mecha-Shadows are dead!"

"_I wouldn't say _all _of them." _a familiar robotic voice said.

_to be continued…_


	9. The Return of Shadow

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Nine: Shadow's Return_**

_GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber B_

"YOU!" Light yelled out.

"_Yes, me." _the robot said. A missile flew towards Light. He dodged. _"Me, me, me." _He stepped into the light. It was Hunter. _"I am Mecha-Shadow 1.9: HUNTMASTER." _He laughed.

"You associated with those GUN bastards!" Light yelled.

"_Now, now." _Huntmaster said. _"I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know…"_ Four Mecha-Shadow 1.0s dropped down. _"…me, me, me, me, and me." _

**H U N T M A S T E R**

"_Destroy him!_" the Huntmaster yelled.

_

* * *

GUNship._

"This is our only chance." Shadow said as he watched the Hunters dash at Light on the screen.

"If he _does _defeat the Huntmaster, you know what you must do." the Commander told Shadow.

"I know." Shadow replied. "With this, I can't lose anyway."

_

* * *

GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber B_

Light shot down the last Hunter.

"Come out and face me, Huntmaster!" Light yelled.

"_I don't have to!" _Huntmaster's voice called out.

"COWARD!" Light yelled. "Yeah, I'm talking about YOU!"

"_Yes, me." _Huntmaster's voice called out. _"Me, me, me." _

"CHAOS BLAST!" With Light's Doom powers, the Chaos Blast activated the lava machine. Light jumped on the saucer and headed into the next chamber.

_GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber C_

Light grabbed the emerald in front of him.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Chaos Emeralds." Light said. Huntmaster crawled his way out of the lava.

"_Who…who are you?" _he asked.

"I am Light the Hedgehog." Light said. "Created as the Ultimate Guardian to protect planet Earth! This is WHO I AM!"

"_You…" _Huntmaster said. His energy had been drained.

"I have no further use for you!" Light said to Huntmaster. "Goodbye! CHAOS BLAST!"

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_

* * *

Later…_

Light looked further into the truth. He was deceived. He was deceived by Eggman. He saw more. He was created by GUN and-

"You have done well, Project: LIGHT." a voice called out. "Even though you now know the truth, it does not change what you have done!" Shadow dropped down.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Light said. "I don't care! I know was I was created for. I'm doing that."

"If you know the truth," Shadow began. "then you know-"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN-" (bleep) "-! I KNOW WHAT I AM! AND IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME, THEN YOU'RE AGAINST ME!"

"Alright then." Shadow said. He took out his Shadow Rifle. And it was on. The ultimate battle.

Good vs. Evil.

Light vs. shadow.

Shadow vs. Light.

Weapon vs. Guardian.

Winner take all.

_to be concluded…_


	10. The Final Battle

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Chapter Ten: The Final Battle_**

_GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber C_

It was the ultimate battle which would decide the fate of the world. The ultimate weapon, fighting to save it, and the ultimate guardian, fighting to destroy it. How ironic.

**S H A D O W**

Light jumped into the air and fired his gun at Shadow. Shadow jumped to the left and fired the Shadow Rifle. He just barely skimmed Light's arm. The blast flew into the lava machine. The lava level began rising. Light and Shadow continued the fight. The lava kept rising. Light jumped on a Black Arms saucer and rode over the lava. Shadow saw one that he could ride, but he would have to act fast. He jumped on the connecting rail and grinded to the other side. He jumped on the saucer. Light made his way out, but the lava had almost covered the exit. Shadow thrust the saucer forward at full speed.

_GUN safe-zone: Volcanic Chamber D_

Light glided across the lava. With any luck, that black hedgehog was dead. Then it happened. The rock wall blasted open, and Shadow rode through towards Light. And he still had the DAMNED Shadow Rifle! What's worse, he only used one shot out of twenty! That meant nineteen shots left. Light glided across the lava. Three Shadow Rifle shots just barely missed him. Then, the Shadow Rifle hit the hover-saucer. The saucer blew up, and Light jumped onto the platform. He fired at Shadow's Black Arms saucer, and it blew up. Shadow also jumped onto the platform. Light grabbed an electro-pole and knocked the Shadow Rifle out of Shadow's hand. Light swung again, and Shadow jumped into the air. Shadow kicked Light. Light slammed into the lava machine.

"Damn." Shadow said. "We've _really _gotta get rid of these things!" Shadow jumped on another saucer. Light was out cold. Shadow didn't care to know what happened to Light. If he was lucky, Light would die in here. Shadow rode off. The lava rose. Shadow made it out of the cave and shut the metal door.

_GUN safe-zone: Lower Computer Room_

Shadow sighed in relief. This war would finally be over. They had already captured Eggman. Finally, the GUN army would be rebuilt. All seven Chaos Emeralds were out of the hands of evil.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

The final piece was put onto the robot. They pulled the switch.

"Yes…" a dark voice said. "Mecha-Shadow 4 has been completed." The robot stepped out of the capsule. "Mecha-Shadow 4, can you hear me?"

"_Yes…" _Light answered. _"Is Shadow dead?" _

"No." the voice answered.

"_No?" _Light repeated. "_I can't believe this!"_

_The End…?_


	11. Epilogue

**Light, the Opposite of Shadow**

**By Luigi III**

**_Epilogue: A Streak of Light_**

Mecha-Shadow 4: STREAK, looked out at the city.

_"Shadow did this to me." _he said. _"He's the one that ruined my life. The one that DESTROYED me. I'll kill him! I'll kill them all! Everyone that stands in my way!" _

His commlink activated.

_Streak, get back to base. We have confirmation._

_"Understood."_

_Don't take any detours on the way back. _

His commlink turned off.

_"Finally...I'll kill him...I'll kill them all..."_

_To be continued in_

**_A Streak of Light_**


End file.
